And The Baby
by Chucky Ray
Summary: What if Rose really was the one who was pregnant like The Doctor originally thought? Now that Ten Too and Rose are married, he learns that he's about to become a father. Sorry it took me so long to come up with a storyline but this is a sequel to I Do, and the third part in my human Doctor series.
1. Chapter 1

Rose couldn't believe it, she was a married woman now. She also had a very important powerful secret that she hadn't told the original Doctor. Even though her mother had conceived at the same time as her, she had been originally talking about herself when she mentioned the baby, but she figured that she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was about leaving her. She had been secretly going to the hospital the last few months just to make sure that she was alright and that the baby was healthy.

"You know Rose, you might as well go ahead and tell him." Mickey told her one day after she went to go visit him after her latest appointment. "He's going to find out eventually."

"I know, and I really want to. I hate lying to him and going behind his back like this, but I was pregnant before he was created so I'm afraid that he'll be upset that the baby technically isn't even his." She admitted.

"You still should tell him anyway and tell him how you feel. I mean the only difference is that he has one heart instead of two and he's told you that a million billion times. He's still The Doctor and he still loves and cares about you deeply. And so do I in a friendship way, I mean I knew I didn't stand a chance the day you met him and I saw the way you looked at him. This was way back to when he was still wearing that old leather jacket." He explained as Rose smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'll tell him after dinner. He's taking me out for our last night here until we go on our honeymoon." She told him before she got up off the couch and left the apartment. Later on that evening The (human) Doctor took Rose out to a fancy restaurant just like he had promised her.

"So, how do I look?" he asked her as he took her by the arm and escorted her inside.

"You look absolutely one hundred percent sexy inside a tuxedo!" Rose (who was wearing a black evening gown) remarked with a grin. "What about me?" she asked him.

"Beautiful as always." He told her before they waited to be seated.

 _…_ _._

The Doctor and Rose undressed themselves and climbed into bed. Rose laid back with her head on the pillow as he climbed on top of her and smiled down at her warmly before bending down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "So, was that a good dinner?" he asked her with a grin before inserting himself inside of her and gently rocking back and forth.

"Mhm." Rose answered quietly with a nod as The Doctor smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, and there's something that I've got to tell you." She said.

"Really? Can't it wait a few moments?" The Doctor asked her breathing heavily.

"No, I'm afraid that it's already waited long enough." She began. "You have all The Doctor's memories right?" she questioned him.

"Of course, I already told you,.. I _am_ The Doctor. How else would I know who you were and the fact that I was in love with you for as long as I can remember?" he questioned her back. "Why?"

"Because, I'm pregnant." She told him taking him completely by surprise.

"What?" he asked her as he suddenly removed himself from her. "How long?" he asked her.

"For a few months." Rose sobbed as The Doctor was stunned to see tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh darling," he began feeling his heart start to break as he pulled her inside his chest and allowed her to cuddle inside it and rested her head upon it. "What's wrong?" he whispered softly and soothingly as he pressed his lips to her forehead and started to stroke her hair.

"I was afraid you'd be mad." She admitted with a sniff.

"Why would I be mad? You're making me a father again." He told her.

"That's just it, it isn't yours it's The Doctor's,.. the other Doctor's." she explained.

"Honey, look at me." He whispered as he placed his finger under her chin and tilted it back towards him. "I already told you, I don't know how many times that I'll have to tell you until it is permanently embedded inside that brain of yours, but I am The Doctor. I always have been and I always will be, and nothing will ever change that or my love for you and our new child." He told her as he looked down at her stomach and kissed it touching the spot where their unborn son or daughter was.

"Really?" Rose questioned him as her tears of sorrow now turned to tears of joy. The Doctor smiled at her as he wiped them away with his thumb and nodded.

"Yes, honestly." He said.

"I love you Doctor." She whispered.

"I love you too, _my_ Rose." He told her before they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. The Doctor pulled her farther into his arms and leaned back as he continued to deepen the kiss. Then he inserted his tongue while placing his hand upon her breast and squeezing it while they started to make out.

Then The Doctor started kissing her down her body before biting one of her nipples and then kissing her lips again. "Please let me know if I'm hurting you, because that's the last thing that I want to do." He told her as Rose simply nodded.

"I will." She told him while they continued making out for a little while longer before falling asleep inside each other's arms.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose tossed and turned inside her sleep, she had been having another terrible nightmare.

 _"Rose! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted on the top of her lungs while he reached out for her. Rose tried to hold on, but in the end she only managed to pull the lever back. She felt her fingers slipping._

 _"ROSE!" The Doctor hollered as she started falling towards the void. "NOOO!"_

"Rose," The Doctor began softly as he started gently shaking her awake while she continued to groan, toss, and turn. "Rose wake up." He told her when suddenly her eyes popped open and she broke into tears. "Hey, hey,.." he began as he pulled her inside his arms and hugged her tightly. "What's the matter?" he questioned as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It was awful, I was falling into the void and you couldn't save me!" she sobbed.

"Shh,.. shh,.." he whispered. "It's alright, it was only a nightmare. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise you that." He told her as planted another soft kiss inside her hair.

"No it's not, you forgot,.. it really happened." She told him.

"I know, but I'm never going to let it happen again." He said.

"Are you sure?" she questioned him shakily as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I'm positive. Nothing is going to take me away from you, trust me." He whispered inside her ear before he cradled her inside his arms and pressed his lips to her temple. "I love you." He spoke softly to her while running his fingers through her hair before they drifted off to sleep together.

 _…_

The Doctor rushed up to the front desk and started pounding his hand down on top of the bell. "Hullo! I need some service here please! My wife is in labor!" he yelled when suddenly a nurse walked over to her.

"Name please?" she questioned.

"The Doc_ John Smith." He replied.

"Well Mr. Smith, follow me please. What's your wife's name?" she asked him.

"Rose." He responded.

"Alright then Rose, have a seat please." The nurse told her as Rose sat down inside the wheelchair and was wheeled back to the delivery room while another nurse guided The Doctor to get his proper clothing on.

 _….._

"Doctor I'm scared, it hurts, it really hurts!" Rose cried as she laid back inside the bed and started breathing heavily.

"It's alright Rose, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor assured her as he picked up her hand and kissed it before clutching it inside his hand and they waited until it was time for Rose to push. This is what they had been waiting nine months for, to meet their new little son or daughter.

"That's it Rose! You're doing great, and I can see its head!" the nurse exclaimed as Rose gave a final push and all of a sudden she gave birth to a healthy six pound baby girl. Tears of joy streamed down her own face as they heard their baby's cries.

"How does she look?" Rose asked her husband while the nurse cleaned off the baby.

"Beautiful," The Doctor began with a grin and a shake of his head in disbelief. "she looks just like you." He told her.

"John, do you want to cut the cord?" the nurse asked him. The Doctor nodded nervously and after the cord was cut the nurse wrapped the baby girl up inside a pink blanket before handing the bundle over to Rose. Rose looked down at her new daughter and smiled warmly at her while she opened up her baby blue eyes and grabbed ahold of one of her fingers.

"She _is_ beautiful." Rose whispered with astonishment and kissed the top of her bald little head. "Look, she has one tiny patch of yellow hair." She told him.

"Yep, I guess that means that we've got another blonde in the family." The Doctor nodded with a wide grin.

"So, what do you want to name her?" Rose asked him.

"Me? You mean I get to choose?" he questioned with disbelief as he pointed at his chest.

"Yeah, you pick her first name and I'll pick her middle name." Rose explained.

"Well alright let me think,.." he began as he looked down at the baby and she looked back up at him with her cross eyed expression. "Rachel." He said after a moment as Rose smiled.

"I like it, I think it's really pretty. Where did you think of it?" she asked him as he simply just shrugged.

"I dunno it just came to me, she sort of looks like a Rachel though doesn't she?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. Alright Rachel it is then. Rachel Marie Smith." Rose decided. "Now that we've got that settled, do you want to hold her?" she asked him when all of a sudden his face grew pale.

"Well I dunno, it's been a long time since I've held a baby and I don't want to drop her." He said.

"It's alright all you've got to do is hold your arms out and make sure that you support her head." Rose told him before she slowly placed the baby inside his arms.

"Hullo Rachel," The Doctor began as he grinned down at his daughter. "I'm your Dad." He told her as Rose smiled at them. She knew right away in her heart, that he was going to be a great one.


End file.
